Weirdo Sonic Song Parodies
by Shadou no Chikara
Summary: PG for future parodies. Sonic Adventure 2 parodies they are, despite the "Weirdo Sonic Song Parodies" title.
1. Default Chapter

Weirdo Sonic Song Parodies  
By Shadou no Chikara  
\I'm telling you, they're weird!!\  
Yeah yeah, they don't rhyme, so what?!  
Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA forever and a day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
begin first parody  
  
(No, I don't mean diRRty)  
  
Throw Everything Away - Shadow's Theme  
  
Everybody tries to be clean,  
But things are still uncleansed,  
It's useless to resist,  
Their effort will be wasted.  
Head straight for your trash bin by any means,  
There is a door that you've never cleaned,  
There is a window with dirty underwear you have never seen,  
Mop there, no matter how long it takes.  
  
Oh dirty, the dirty that dozes in the closet,  
Throw it all away.  
No-one can clean you, nobody can mop you,  
You live an endless life forever.  
Oh dirty, the dirty that dozes in the closet,  
Throw it all away.  
You see a vacuum wherever you go,  
You have to hold and suck again and again.  
  
(INSTRUMENTAL)  
  
Oh dirty, the dirty that dozes in the closet,  
Throw it all away.  
No-one can clean you, nobody can mop you,  
You live an endless life forever.  
Oh dirty, the dirty that dozes in the closet,  
Throw it all away.  
You see a vacuum wherever you go,  
You have to hold and suck again and again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that was INSANE! Criticize me all you want, just don't say that  
my parodies are bad or stupid. Bye...for now. 


	2. Sonic's Theme It Does Matter

Weirdo Sonic Song Parodies  
By Shadou no Chikara  
\I'm telling you, they're weird!!\  
Yeah yeah, they don't rhyme, so what?!  
Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA forever and a day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
begin second parody  
(...couldn't think of anything else...)  
This parody is based on an internet argument. Well, kind of...  
  
It Does Matter - Sonic's theme  
  
Ooooh yeah!!!...  
All right!!!...  
  
Well, I show off, and criticize,  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings.  
And I'll give in, will compromise,  
Coz I only have a steadfast heart of gold...  
  
I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough,  
But I'm out of control, not livin' by my word.  
Don't ask me why, but I really need a reason.  
I got my way. My own way!!!  
  
It really matters now what happens. I just might give up the fight!!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and type,  
It really matters who is wrong and who is right!  
  
Well, I'll look back I really need to,  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do.  
  
Where do I stop now, it's all a blur, it's so unclear.  
Well, I don't know but I might be wrong!  
  
It really matters now what happens. I just might give up the fight!!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and type,  
Place all your bets on the one you think is right!  
  
(Guitar Solo)  
  
Ooh.. It really matters now what happens. I just might give up the fight!!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and type,  
It really matters who is wrong and who is right!  
  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah...  
  
It really matters!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that one? Look for another one soon (when I decide which song to ridicule!) 


	3. For Fake Story Sonic vs Shadow

Weirdo Sonic Song Parodies  
By Shadou no Chikara  
\I'm telling you, they're weird!!\  
Yeah yeah, they don't rhyme, so what?!  
Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA forever and a day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
begin third parody  
  
For Fake Story Sonic vs. Shadow  
(...only thing I could think of...)  
  
Fib Control (give it a lie),  
Fib Control (give it a lie).  
  
Fib Control (give it a lie),  
Fib Control (give it a lie).  
  
I'm really still lying (give it a go),  
You can keep at it ('cause tellin' the truth dih dih dih-dih).  
Fib control (give it a go),  
You can keep at it ('cause tellin' the truth is so slow).  
  
I'm shivering with a smirk.  
I still can't give in to honesty.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah, that was short, but short songs, short parodies. Bye... 


End file.
